A Most Unfortunate Misfortune
by PuckeringLemon
Summary: Nami has hurt herself....bad, and the Mugiwaras must help her so she can recover and heal quickly, but how can Nami handle the guys when they help her......it gets pretty awkward...
1. Chapter 1

_**A Most Unfortunate Misfortune**_

_**Written By: PuckeringLemon**_

_**Disclaimer: *tear* Oda san owns everything……sniffles *tear***_

The Fall

The mugiwara crew was all on ship except Nami. This was surprising to them considering that she was usually the first one back when visiting an island. They waited a half hour before looking around for her in the village.

They split up in attempt to find her faster. At long lkast, they noticed a woman screaming for someone to help. The crew went to see what happened, and saw Nami laying in a twisted uop position on the ground at the bottom of a ladder. They were in a book store, and it looked like Nami had tried to reach a book, and fell.

Chopper rushed through the crowd surrounding her. "Nami…Nami….NAMI!" Chopper screamed in attempt to reach her in her passed out state. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Mmmnnnm" Nami moaned in pain, 'I fell down…"

"Heh, well we know that much. Can you stand?"

Nami tried to get on her feet, but apparently something was broken on account of her pained cry.

Chopper turned big, and lifted her carrying her back to the ship.

He crew worried about Nami, and were all eagerly waiting for Chopper to tell them she would be okay. The small reindeer walked out of the infirmirary with a blank expression. "She has a fractured spine, one sprained ankle, and one broken ankle." Then he went back in the room and continued his inspection of her.

Nami couldn't move, walk, or breathe without something hurting. She remembered that she was reaching for a cartography book in the bookshop, and as she grabbed it, someone bumped into the ladder and she fell off.

The doctor looked at her with apologetic eyes, and she braced herself to hear the good or bad news he had for her. "Say something……………" she begged. Chopper nodded and started with, "You won't be able to walk for about six months…..minimum." She looked shocked and he painfully continued. "You will need to wear a brace for about a year, and your one sprained ankle will heal quickly, but you will have to use crutches until the break heals on the other."

Nami started crying, and Chopper wasn't quite sure how to comfort her, so he walked out, going to have Sanji cook her something. "He went to the kitchen with him, and the others followed.

"Nami has to be put in a brace and use crutches, and she can't move….."Chopper said. "She is in a lot of pain, and she is going to need each of us to help her."

Sanji started to mumble, mostly to himself,"Oh, my beautiful Naaami-suuwwan!"

Zolo looked sad, and the rest of the crew wasn't quite sure what to think. "What can I do to help!?" Luffy said ready to do anything to get Nami back in perfect shape. "W..well, I'm going to have Sanji feed her, since he's the cook, and Robin can help dress her since she's a girl, and well, Zolo and Luffy are both really strong, so they can help carry her around, and Ussop will be her entertainment!" They thought of their jobs, and each began their tasks. Sanji began cooking some delicious meal that only Sanji himself could identify, Robin went to go check on her, and Luffy and Zolo thought (yes! thought!) out a schedule on how they would help take care of her, and Ussop went to go write a story to tell her.

Chopper met robin in the infirmirary and found Nami chatting to Robin about the brace, which was sitting in the corner. "OH! How can I wear something like _that!?" _Nami said in distress. Then she noticed the animal, and shut up.

Chopper was kinda hurt by her reaction to his brace, but he knew that even _he _wouldn't to wear it. The brace was like a cage. It had metal and plastic, and so many straps Nami thought it would take two hours just to put it on!

"Robin? Could you help me put Nami in this, please?" Chopper said in hope that he wouldn't have to undress Nami himself. "Y..yeah, sure, no problem." Robin stuttered. Nami tried to sit up, but it was no use, she had no use of any muscles in her back. Robin knew that Chopper couldn't hold her so he called to Zolo. "Hey, Zolo. I need some help in here." Zolo appeared almost instantly to the call of his name. "Yes, Robin, how may I assist you?" He said almost sounding like Sanji…..almost. "Well, I am putting Nami in her brace, and I need you to hold her up." "Okay, said the swordsman, placing his hands on her stomach and her upper back holding her erect.

"Mmmnn.. " Nami groaned feeling a shooting pain up her back. Zolo loosened his hold, but she began to slump and Robin chided him about holding her up.

Robin took off Nami first shirt, a tee shirt, and left her undershirt to keep her comfortable. Zolo looked away, embarrassed, and Robin called in Chopper to explain how to put it on correctly. It took an hour to put it on, and afterwards, Nami, felt like she couldn't breathe, let alone move or do… well ANYTHING!

Sanji came in to give her her dinner, and almost dropped the plate at the door. The brace held Nami so she couldn't slump to hide herself. Robin had not yet replaced her other shirt, leaving her feeling quite exposed. Sanji staggered in the door, and knelt by her to spoon feed her. Nami wanted to feed herself, but wasn't sure she could, so she went along with him this once… maybe the next time too……. She qwas really tired from her day, and the painkillers Chopper gave her, and Luffy was called in to take her to her room.

Luffy picked her up as carefully as he could, bridal style, and carried her to her room. He kicked open the door, and placed her on the bed. He was afraid to touch her in fear of hurting her, but he leaned in and kissed her forehead "Goodnight Nami…." And he pulled her blankets over her.


	2. Chapter 2

A Most Unfortunate Misfortune

Written By: PuckeringLemon

Disclaimer: Oda –sensei owns this and the characters and the story, and the setting, and the plot, and…….okay, I think you got it.

**One Whole Year**

"You mean I have to wear this brace for a whole year!" Nami shouted at the cowering reindeer. "Well yeah…. Your spine is fractured, you should be happy. You got off easy, actually, your spine could have been broken, and you, paralyzed in a wheel chair the rest of your life…." Nami sucked in a sharp breath. "Ohhhhh, well then I guess this isn't that bad…." Chopper smiled, glad that she felt fortunate.

Zolo walked in because breakfast was ready, and it was his turn to carry her. "Come on Nami," Zolo said half-assing excitement, "your breakfast is made." He walked over to her bed, and picked her up in his arms. 'Should I carry her like this?' he thought carrying her bridal style was probably the best way not to hurt her back, but how would he look taking her into the kitchen with her in his arms like he was carrying her over the threshold?!' No', he thought, 'it will look fine….…I hope'

He brought her to Sanji in all of his glory shouting "Mellorine!" over and over at his "beloved Nami-Swan." Zolo laid her in a chair, and sat in his own, which he decided would be next to her. Sanji pranced around carefully laying plates at the correct person's place, putting himself next to Nami, and putting Robin's plate on the other side of him.

Sanji had to spoon feed her again, (not that he minded!), because Nami couldn't bend herself so that it wouldn't spill while she ate. He even blew on it for her! "What is this, a maid café?" grumbled Zolo a little creeped out.

Luffy and the rest of the crew made their way to the correct plate, trying to cover it before Luffy stole the meat. "Mmmnnn " they all said as they took their first bite.

Sanji poured each of the ladies a glass of wine, and asked them how their dreams had been. "Nami replied anxiously, "It was horrible!"Sanji turned her his full attention, originally expecting "fine." from each of them, trying to make him shut up. "I was trying to draw map, and I couldn't because I was in this brace, and I couldn't look at what I just did, and I had spilled a whole bottle of ink on one of my maps!" No one spoke. How was she going to make maps? Everyone thought.

Sanji took this chance to "comfort her", wrapping his arms around her in hope to feel her chest at the same time, and was surprised at how little she resisted. 'Of course she can't resist, Sanji!' he thought, 'she can't even walk!' He pulled away feeling a tad guilty. He was smirking through the rest of breakfast though, because he had felt her breasts on his arm, on account she was sitting next to him, where his arms reached around one in front, and one around her back.

Sanji felt himself getting a hard on, so he excused himself. Zolo grumbled, because now he had to feed her. Robin slid over into Sanji seat to talk to Nami. "How were you last night, I could hear you shouting in your sleep." "Well, it's like I said, I RUINED one of my maps!" Robin looked at Nami all serious, and said, "How _are _you going to draw them?" Nami hadn't thought about that. "I haven't figured that out yet, but I'm trying to find the best way to sit so I can see my work…."

After everyone had finished eating, Luffy got up and asked Nami where she wanted to go. "Um, could you take me to my room, please?" Luffy nodded, and pulled out her chair. "Here, grab on, he said pointing to the back of his neck. She obeyed, and then he picked her up putting one hand on her upper back, and the other on her butt. She blushed looking at how he was holding her. Her legs were on either side of his body like she was straddling him standing up. He carried her to her room, and put her on her bed. As he walked out, Robin entered.

"ZOOLLLOOO!" Robin called. She would need his help dressing her again. "What? " Zolo grumbled coming lazily through the door way." Robin gave him the death stare. "Come help me again." She replied flatly. Zolo felt a blush growing, when Robin took off Nami's shirt, and almost got a nosebleed when she changed her under shirt as well. "Baka! Why did you take it off in front of _him!"_ Nami exclaimed, blushing as well. " Becaaaaause, I can't hold you up aaand dress you at the same time! Even with my Hana-Hana powers, I'm not strong enough." Nami looked at Zolo, and felt exposed.

Zolo almost dropped Nami when she glanced at him, because he felt like some kind of pervert holding her almost naked torso. They were both embarrassed, but Robin took her time picking out Nami's outfit, asking her opinion once in awhile about some article. After 20 some minutes, Nami was dressed. Zolo left the second she was fully clothed, and practically ran out the door.

"What's his problem?" Robin said nonchalantly. "WELL, YOUMADE HIM TOUCH ME NAKED! HE PROBABLY HAS TO GO JACK OFF SOMEWHERE NOW!" Nami shouted angry at her female friend.

"Geez Nami, calm down."

"How the hell can a guy as sexy as him touch me, then you want me to calm down! "

"Easy, calm down…."

Nami let out some frustrated breaths, and just shook her head.

Now she was left alone in her room, because Robin went to go read on the deck. Nami wasn't sure of what to do since she couldn't walk yet, so she took out her diary from underneath her pillow, and wrote:

_Dear Diary, _

_It's been two days since the accident, and I can't take anymore! I have to depend on someone for everything. I'm so embarrassed all the time, because the guys are always putting me in a provocative position. Today Luffy carried me to my bed and made me wrap my legs around him, and I couldn't move a single inch away from him, then Robin tortured me by making Zolo hold me while I was only in my bra. Which was the black lace one that I wore on the day we went out in the village, because I wanted to get some free drinks down at the bar. I need to pee, and I 'm not sure how to ask, well, here goes!_

Nami closed her diary, and knew that she would have to pee eventually, so she called for Robin.

"Roooooobiiiiin!"

Robin came into their shared bedroom, and looked at her waiting for the request. "R..Robin, how am I supposed to pee?" Robin stared at Nami and started laughing hysterically. " You know, I have no idea! We should probably ask Chopper though….."

Nami felt sick at the idea of having Chopper know about her peeing problem, but he was a doctor right? And he wouldn't care, right…." Nami didn't know how to feel, so she nodded her head, and Robin called the reindeer.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own One Piece, or any of the characters. The one that does, Oda Sensei, is probably more a genius than Albert Einstein, but that's just my opinion…..

Warnings: I never know how a story will end up, but here goes. My stories may/will contain: lemons, limes, boyxboy smecks, girlxgirl smecks, BDSM, ultra-violence, *British accent*~ "a little of the old in-out-in-out if you will!" ~*end British accent*, and heavy tickling scenes along with torturous giggling!(ect……)

A/N: though it ruins my day to read flaming reviews, criticism is "desperate" for! I love it when someone gives me helpful hints and or ideas. I am VERY persuadable! I will change pairings even! Trust me, I have done it.

Chopper came in Nami and Robin's bedroom. Robin tried to explain the problem to him without blushing…she failed. With a bright pink coloring her cheeks, she spoke."You see, Chopper, how is nami sup[posed to use the.. um.. the..ladies room.."

Being the sophisticated doctor that he was, Chopper stated calmly. "We have to take her out of the brace for her to do that."

Robin called in Zolo to help get the brace off. They worked on her diligently removing her in only 10 minutes. They were getting faster! Yea! Nami thought happily. Once she out, and flopped on her bed, still unable to hold herself up, Chopper asked Zolo to take her to the bathroom,. "What! "Zolo shouted. "I can't do that!" Chopper sighed. You can and you WILL!" Zoo blushed furiously, carrying her towards the restroom. He plopped her on the toilet seat, and said."Hey, can you lean on the back, and I'll leave, then when you're done, I'll come back!" Nami wondered if she was capable."Yea, okay!"

He made sure was steady, then backed. Up. "Ueah!" Zolo said and left. Nami pulled down her skirt, and released. "Ahh…" she folded some toilet paper, and finished. She flushed, and pulled her skirt back up. "Okay Zolo, come in!" Zolo looked away, in case he needed to call Robin to help her re-dress, but was faced with a decent Nami. He sighed in relief. He lifted back up, and carried her to her bed where he also held her up so Robin could replace her brace.

Then they ran into another problem! How was Nami supposed to draw her maps!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or anything for that matter except my own body…wait that's in custody of my parents…CRAP I HAVE NADA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

WARNING: MY STORIES MAY/MAY NOT CONTAIN….LEMONS,LIMES,YAOI/GUYXGUY SMECKS,YURI/GALXGAL SMECKS, BDSM,ULTRA-VIOLENCE,*BRITISH ACCENT~"A LITTLE OF THE OLD IN-OUT-IN-OUT IF YOU WILL"~*END BRITISH ACCENT*(DISCLAIMER:BELONGS TO THE AUTHOR/PRODUCER OF "A CLOCKWORK ORANGE"),OC,OOC,AND MUCH..MUCH! MORE!!!

A/N: please forgive me for not updating very quickly…I'm truly sorry…

_But now, how was Nami supposed to draw her maps…._

Nami was sitting up in her bed, leaning against the head board, with an angry expression on her face. "I'M BORED!!!" she shouted at Robin. "Well, sorry Miss Navigator, but I can't help you there…well, at least not until you can give me an idea…" Robin said woefully. "……I want to draw some maps." Nami said pleadingly.

Robin-*sighs* "Okay, we can figure this out!"

Nami-"We'll need Zolo, right?"-"ZOLLLOOOOO!!!!"

Zolo-*grumbling* "what do you want this time?"

Robin-"will you put her in the desk chair, please"

Zolo-*whew*(at least I don't have to help change her! he thought)"Uh, yeah sure."

Nami-"eek!"she squealed. 'he just touched my boob!'

Zolo and Robin stared at her like, "what", because neither noticed what Zolo did, including him! He put her in the chair, and she thanked him. He left the room quickly, and so the two ladies started brainstorming.

"First we have to figure out a way for you to see the paper, correct?"Robin asked. "yeah, I guess…" Nami replied.

They tried her leaning way forward with her butt sticking out, and way backward with her butt spilling off the end of the chair, but both ways she couldn't see.

They were about to give up when the "great captain Ussop" showed up. He was carrying a strange looking chair into the women's quarters, and set it down. "Once again, GREAT CAPTAIN USSOP will save the day!!!!!!"

Nami and Robin both rolled their eyes, but nodded, urging him to explain. He ran out of the room, and returned a few seconds later with the oddest looking table-thingy ever!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After an hour, Nami was sitting in the new chair, and she had the table-thingy attached to her brace. The table surface had to clamps at the top, to hold the paper, and it was fastened to both her brace and the chair, so she could work without bending, or being in an odd position.

Ussop was indeed really proud of his invention, because he even carved out holes in the chairs arm rest, one for her bottle of ink, and another for brushes/pens. Now she was all set!

Nami asked Robin for her supplies, and then she set up the paper and put her media in the designated holders. She was beaming. (Not to mention, so was Ussop!) She began drawing a grid on the chart, and began working like mad. "Thank you so much Ussop! You're the best!"

A/N: I know, I know, I deserve lots and LOTS of flames for long periods between updates and short chapters, but I've had writers block, and I'm trying to get back in the swing of things, so PLEASE( with a cherry on top!) forgive this poor talentless girl!

H


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda owns all rights to my story and all characters/plot. He is such a freekin' GENIUS!

WARNING!: My stories are/may be ; violent, graphic, contain BDSM , smut, and yaoi/yuri, and mucho mucho(much,much) more!

Nami had finished her third chart by dinner time, all of the lost time was made up for, and she had worked ten times fast as normal. As the Mugiwaras ate supper, all the men at the table ate with a pink blush on their face.

Nami looked at Robin, who had surprisingly fallen asleep, probably form all the room service she had given Nami. 'Why are they all blushing!' Nami thought.

Just then Zolo gave a fake cough and politely said, "Ah,…Nami, could you pull your shirt up a little?" Nami looked down at her chest saw best she could, and knew why they had pink cheeks. Her shirt had come down, showing her black lacy bra and cleavage. ".God! Why didn't you guys say something?" Nami shouted. They all just looked down at their plates. "Sorry", they all said in unison.

After they all ate with an awkward silence, they left one by one, leaving Nami and Zolo. "well, are you ready?" Zolo questioned. "What do you mean?"Nami asked. "Like, ready to go back to your room?"

"Yeah, I guess…." She said half heartedly. Zolo looked at her, and didn't pick her up. "Well, are you ready?" Nami said, hoping nothing was wrong.

*fake cough* "uhhmm, yeah, I guess…"Zolo mumbled

Zolo's P.O.V.

Oh, my god! Is she TRYING to seduce me! Jeezus….she's so damn HOT!

Normal P.O.V.

Zolo picks up Nami, and he carries her to bed. "Are you ready to go to sleep?" he asked. "ah, yes,…."

"Hey, Robin!" Zolo called. Robin came in from the deck, and smiled. "What can I do for you?"

"it's time to change her into her pajamas." It was strange, because normally he was embarrassed about changing N,I's clothes, but tonight, he wanted to do it….

They began undressing her, and Nami needed to wear a new bra…she'd been wearing the same bra since the accidenty. She could change her panties when she went to the bathroom, but she couldn't change her bra…

Robin was way ahead of her."Zolo, I need you to shut your eyes. Zolo was being stubborn… Robin crossed her forearm, and WHAP! and hand flew to his eyes, and he shut them.

Zolo felt Nami go limp. 'she must have taken off the brace' he thought. Then, he felt her shirt come off, then her undershirt, then….her bra….

A/N: this chappie SUCKS monkey ass! I know, and I'm sorry


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Oda-Sensei has/owns all rights to everything, and I am just using his characters/plot/ect….

WARNING:there will be smut!

Zolo knew Nami was completely naked from the waist up, and he just couldn't resist…

He pushed her on to her back, and used his free arms to peel off Robin's blind fold. He took in all of her, her creamy pale skin, her scared eyes, her perfect figure, and….her tears? Nami had begun crying from the pain that shot up her spine when she was being man-handled. Zolo immediately ran out of the room. Robin sat Nami back up and tried to comfort her.

Nami felt instantly better, when her back and spine were realigned again, and felt bad for making Zolo feel guilty. Robin disappeared for a minute or two and came back with Chopper.

"How's your back, Nami?" Chopper asked in his doctor voice. Nami smiled."It's fine. I was just put in a weird position. He must have caught me off guard." Chopper was trying to process what she had said. "He?" the cute raccoon questioned.

"Oh, well….you see, Zolo pushed me onto my back for some reason…."

"He did what!"

"Umm…."

Robin shook her head, and went to find Zolo.

15 minutes later

"Ah! Let go of me woman!" Zolo argued and resisted. Robin had a cien flours on him.

Chopper looked at Zolo like he was an abomination. How could he do that to an injured person! He thought.

"What!" Zolo exclaimed.

Nami looked at Zolo with sympathetic eyes, hoping he would get the hint that she liked him back,and she forgave him. Zolo could only feel bad, and hope that she would not tell him she never wanted to see him again, although that seemed reasonable.

Chopper grew, and Robin was holding Zolo, and before anything could get ugly, Nami saved Zolo's skin, and said, "um, actually, I wanted Zolo to do that…" Robin and Chopper looked at her, then at Zolo who was blushing, and both passed out from shock. "did you mean that?" Zolo asked Nami, still blushing, and speaking quietly. "yeah, I did, will you go out with me?"

Zolo's eyes got huge, and he passed out along with Chopper and Robin, and now she was hungry, and needed help. "hey, SANJIIIII!"

Apology- OMG, I am so sorry for the long wait for the short chapter. I can't even defend myself. I have been sooooo busy lately, but that's no excuse, and I am sorry…..please forgive me?


End file.
